In order to provide a steering wheel, in an automobile, for example, that can be tilted and otherwise adjusted for the convenience of the driver, it has been proposed to replace the conventional one-piece steering shaft that connects the steering wheel to the steering gear or steering box with a segmented column. Such a segmented steering column comprises a main shaft connected at its ends to two stub shafts that are joined to the steering wheel and to the steering gear, respectively. At the junctions between the main shaft and each of the stub shafts, universal joints facilitate the desired tilting and other adjustments of the steering wheel. Such universal joints are relatively resistant to torsion or torsion-stiff and prevent significant losses of rotational movement in transferring the movement from the steering wheel to the steering gear. Examples of a segmented steering column, as described above, are described and illustrated in Pitner U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,969 and in the Oct. 19, 1968 issue of the popular German bi-weekly magazine "MOT", at pages 50 and 52.